planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
News
The many events that have occurred throughout, or are upcoming things in ''Planet Dragons'' media. 2012 * The''' very first characters, as well as a scripted 'movie' begin development. * Early artworks of the protagonists, antagonist, and other characters. '''2013 Development * The Planet Dragons are given new designs. * The written 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons is finished on October 12th, 2013. Characters * Terra (Earth) * Venus * Mercury * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto * Sun * Flare (Sun's father) Antagonists * Vulcan (movie-only) * Octomatis * Blacky "Dark Black" Dragon Species * Earth Terran * Venusian Dragoness * Mercurial Tracker * Martian Monster * Jupiter Jovian * Saturnian Beast * Uranian Reptile * Neptunian Serpent * Plutonian Puppet * Sun Snake * Inferno Falcon (Extrasolar Dragon) Other * The Planet Dragons ''movie is transitioned into a script-driven series. * 1st & 2nd seasons' episodes were written. * Book of Solar System Dragons (officially released) '''2014' * Slightly-changed appearances for every dragon. * 3rd season ends, 4th season begins production. * The series celebrates its very 1st Anniversary, as of October 12th, 2014. Characters * Runt * Pang Dragon Species * Spython * Waterhorn * Skelatto * Binary Star * Book of Dragons 2.0 (Improved & Updated version of the original book of dragons) Antagonists * Savage the Sinister * Blades * Dark Planet Dragons * Slitherhead 2015 Development * Planet Dragons have modified-designs, as young adults. * Dragons of Terror & the 3 Robot Dragons * Coming Soon: Book of Dragons 3.0 * More new dragons, episodes, and artwork. * A "Thank You" Image hinting the ending of the series' 5th season. * The series celebrates its 2nd Anniversary, as of October 12th, 2015. * An upcoming sequel-movie, Planet Dragons 2 begins development, plus a new (early) promo-image. Dragon Species Coming Soon: Holiday Dragons * January: 'Snyper & Mei-Kraken (New Chinese Year) * '''February: 'Hawk of Hearts (Valentine's Day) * 'March: 'Sham-Croc (St. Patrick's Day) * 'April: 'Basket Tracker (April Fool's Day/Easter) * 'June: 'Sailwack (Daring Week) * '''July: American Navyfang (Independence Day) * August: 'Mirage Twins (Sister's Day) * '''September: 'Saddle Axe (Labor Day) * 'October: 'Greeble King & Mini Greebles (Halloween) * 'November: 'Autumn Gobbler (Thanksgiving) * 'December: 'Jingle Reindeer (Christmas) Characters * 9 Jingle Reindeer dragons of Christmas: Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen * Sammy the Christmas Snake * Snowy Slither '''2016 * First 5 episodes of the 6th season have been written * The script for Planet Dragons 2 is finally finished. * A non-canon special, Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality begins development. * The series celebrates its 3rd Anniversary, as of October 12th, 2016. Characters * Blaze * Wolfang * Striker Antagonists * Captain Sagittarius "Syringe" Demonaire * Slyck Dragon Species * Wooly Growl * Black Tyrant 2017 * 7th season's first 5 episodes were written. * Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality ''has its script almost completely finished, the Planet Dragons are given simplified-designs, and new plot-elements were experimented. * ''Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight, a non-canon horror-themed special, begins development; newer villains, and newer Planet Dragon-designs. 2018 Coming Soon! Category:Media